Why?
by Ryaaa-chan
Summary: Kamu adalah selalu yang aku tulis, tapi apakah aku adalah apa yang selalu kamu baca? Mind to RnR? *pasang muka polos*


Kamu adalah selalu yang aku tulis, tapi apakah aku apa yang selalu kamu baca?

.

.

**W H Y ?**

**Disclaimer: Bleach (Tite Kubo)**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Main Character: Rangiku Matsumoto, Gin Ichimaru**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

"Ini sangat penting dan semua yang aku katakan ini benar. Kapten Aizen, Kapten Ichimaru, Kapten Tousen, ternyata pengkhianat!". Masih mendengung-dengung perkataan itu dalam telinga Rangiku. Seakan diucapkan perlahan-lahan, sayup-sayup suara itu datang. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Isane lewat telepati tadi, tatkala Rangiku sedang beradu pedang dengan Kira, berputar dan timbul tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Gin" umpat Rangiku sembari berlari dari atap ke atap. Matanya sayu, wajahnya murung, menghapus kesan cantik pada dirinya. Ia berhenti sebentar. Ia menatap kebawah. Pandangannya terpusat pada bunga-bunga yang melambai, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang terpampang di masa lalu.

-oOOOo-

"Ikorose, shinsou!"

"Aaa!"

Shinigami kecil berambut perak itu membuka sedikit matanya, melirik pada arah datangnya suara. Debu yang berterbangan efek dari shikainya itu mengaburkan pandangannya akan orang yang berteriak "aaa!" tadi.

"Gin?"

Mata shinigami itu terbuka dan raut wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seiring dengan suara seseorang dibalik debu itu yang menyerukan namanya. Zanpakutonya yang memanjang mengkerut perlahan.

"Gin?" tanya seseorang itu lagi yang sudah tampak jelas sosoknya. Shinigami kecil yang ternyata bernama lengkap Gin Ichimaru itu terdiam lama. Dia antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Gin!"

Seseorang itu berlari mendekat dan memeluknya. Senyum seseorang itu tersimpul-simpul, memberi kesan bahwa ia sedang bahagia saat ini.

"Rangiku..." desah Gin sembari menempatkan tangannya dipundak seseorang yang memeluknya. Ya, seseorang itu adalah Rangiku, Rangiku Matsumoto lebih jelasnya. Gin menatapnya komplit dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Rangiku, seragam itu... kamu masuk akademi shinigami?"

"Ya" sahut Rangiku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah shinigami yang baginya sama berharga dengan nyawanya itu.

"Kenapa kamu masuk akademi?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? aku kesini karena aku ingin dekat denganmu" jawab Rangiku sembari tersenyum manis, membuat Gin tersenyum juga dengan mata yang kembali tertutup seperti biasanya. Gin menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk bersila dekat Rangiku. Rangiku mengikuti lakunya.

"Maaf. Aku tadi tidak bermaksud untuk menyerangmu, aku hanya sedang berlatih untuk menyempurnakan shikai-ku"

"Ya, aku mengerti"

"Sepertinya ada yang mencarimu, Rangiku" ucap Gin, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah segerombol shinigami yang sedang berbincang lumayan jauh dari mereka

"Eh? mana? mereka itu ya? aku tidak kenal mereka" jelas Rangiku sambil menajamkan pandangannya pada segerombol shinigami itu, barangkali memang ada yang mencarinya. Tapi segerombol shinigami itu bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Segera ia memalingkan muka pada Gin. Dilihatnya Gin sedang tersenyum dengan setangkai bunga berwarna putih dalam genggamannya. Mata Rangiku membulat sempurna.

"Cepatlah menjadi shinigami sepertiku supaya kita bisa melalui hari-hari bersama"

Gin menyodorkan bunga itu pada Rangiku sembari tertawa kecil. Rangiku duduk terpaku, mulutnya terbungkam. Air sudah mengintip di sudut-sudut mata.

-oOOOo-

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang akhirnya tidak kamu lakukan seperti melalui hari bersama, bodoh" ucap Rangiku sembari melanjutkan langkahnya, berlari dan melompat dari atap satu keatap lain. Ia menatap tajam pada bukit soukyaku yang masih terlihat kecil, ia tahu bahwa sosok yang dicarinya sedang berdiri disitu.

"Rangiku-san!"

Seru seseorang yang terburu dibelakangnya. Rangiku memperlambat lajunya, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Shuuhei..." sapa Rangiku

"Mereka ada di bukit soukyaku, kan?"

Rangiku mengangguk

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka yang seharusnya melindungi Soul Society malah menjadi pengkhianat" ucap Rangiku lirih

"Aku sependapat denganmu, tapi setidaknya mereka masih mengingat kita"

"Mengingat...? ya, kau benar..."

-oOOOo-

Rangiku berlari menyusuri koridor divisi empat. Bukan untuk berobat, namun untuk menghadiri pertemuan asosiasi shinigami perempuan. Tampaknya ia datang terlambat, pintu hampir tertutup hanya ada celah sedikit saja. Begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang, semua memandang padanya. Mungkin heran melihat seorang wakil kapten yang datang terlambat sambil terkekeh, seperti tidak punya dosa.

"Selamat pagi, Rangiku-san!" kata Hinamori lantang

"Selamat pagi... apa semua sudah hadir disini?"

"Kapten Unohana, wakil kapten Kusajishi, wakil kapten Kurotsuchi belum hadir" balas Rukia disela acara minum tehnya

"Kapten Unohana belum hadir?"

"Tadi kapten komandan Yamamoto memanggilnya, kita tunggu sebentar" jelas Isane

"Baiklah... ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Rangiku sembari tersenyum

"Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal" sahut Soifon ketus

"Ini hari Selasa, Rangiku-san!" timpal Hinamori

"Ya, ini hari Selasa" kata Nanao sembari melihat kalender di sampingnya

"Bukan itu maksudku! maksudku, kalian tahu ini hari spesialnya siapa?"

Semua menggeleng, ada diantara mereka yang menatap Rangiku dengan heran. Rangiku tersenyum kecut, ia menyibakkan rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Ini hari ulangtahunku!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Kapten Unohana datang disusul Wakil Kapten Kurotsuchi dibelakangnya. Suasana menjadi hening, semua duduk rapi. Kapten Unohana memimpin pertemuan. Katanya, Wakil Kapten Kusajishi tidak bisa datang karena sedang ada tugas. Pertemuan berlangsung singkat, karena tidak ada hal penting untuk dibicarakan. Seusai pertemuan, semua berhamburan keluar, termasuk Rangiku. Rangiku bergegas pulang menuju markas divisi sepuluh. Ia masih merasa kesal, karena rekan-rekannya tak ada yang ingat akan hari ulangtahunnya.

"Dari mana, Matsumoto?" tanya Hitsugaya yang bersandar di ambang pintu ruang pribadinya

"Selamat pagi kapten! aku baru saja pulang dari pertemuan asosiasi shinigami perempuan"

"Oh..." timpal Hitsugaya sembari berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu sebentar, kapten! apa kapten tahu ini hari apa?"

"Tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu"

Rangiku tercekat. Kata-kata kapten seperti petir yang menyambar dirinya. Hatinya remuk, sebab tak ada seorangpun mengingat hari kelahirannya, bahkan kapten yang setiap hari bersamanya. Ia melangkah dengan penuh kecewa ke dalam ruang pribadinya. Ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal, diatas meja kerjanya terdapat sebuah bingkisan. Ia bergegas membukanya. Di dalam bingkisan itu ada sebuah kalung cantik yang terlihat masih baru dan sepucuk surat kecil. Diambilnya surat itu dan dibacanya perlahan

_Selamat ulang tahun, Rangiku... sukses selalu..._

_Salam, Ichimaru Gin_

-oOOOo-

Rangiku menggenggam erat kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia membendung tangis. Aku seorang wakil kapten, aku tidak boleh menangis. Mungkin begitu pikirnya.

"Ada apa, Rangiku-san? jangan melamun" ucap Hisagi Shuuhei yang berlari di sampingnya

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa, lihat kita hampir sampai!"

"Ayo kita lebih cepat!"

Mereka mempercepat laju. Mereka berharap para kapten yang melenceng dari jalannya itu masih ada disana, belum pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka berpapasan dengan Yoruichi dan Kapten Soifon yang berlari lebih cepat dari pada mereka. Setelah cukup lama berlari, mereka akhirnya sampai di bukit Soukyaku. Benar, tiga pengkhianat itu berdiri dan memasang tampang sadis disana. Renji tergeletak seperti tak bernyawa begitupun dengan Ichigo yang disebut penyusup itu. Kapten Byakuya terkulai lemas di dekat adiknya dan Kapten Komamura terbujur bak anjing yang tertabrak mobil di perempatan jalan. Apa mereka yang melakukan semua ini? semua segera bertindak, Kapten Soifon dan Yoruichi langsung membekuk Aizen, yang diduga adalah otaknya. Shuuhei menghunuskan pedangnya pada kaptennya sendiri. Rangiku mengambil pedangnya dan menyandera Gin dengan setengah hati. Pandangannya lindap, jangtungnya berdebar cepat.

"Jangan bergerak" ucap Rangiku. Gin sebentar memandang Rangiku, sebentar pada Aizen

"Maafkan aku Kapten Aizen..." kata Gin dengan santainya. Rangiku terdiam, mungkin karena tidak tahu ingin ngomong apa. Pikirnya, percuma menasehati Gin di saat-saat genting seperti ini, dia pasti tidak akan mendengarkan. Apa lagi memarahinya atau menanyainya dengan seribu pertanyaan yang tersusun di pikirannya, Gin tidak akan peduli.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan, Gin?" batin Rangiku seiring dengan kedatangan para kapten dan wakil kapten yang mengepung ketiga kriminal itu. Semua tercengang, marah, tak percaya, sama seperti apa yang Rangiku rasakan saat ini.

Ditengah ketegangan ini, langit tiba-tiba terbuka. Makhluk hitam yang diketahui adalah menos itu menampakkan diri dengan seringai kepuasan. Tangan-tangan mereka terjulur kebawah, semakin banyak. Sinar kuning dari para menos menyoroti ketiga kapten pengkhianat, memaksa para shinigami yang membekuk mereka, mundur. Rangiku tersentak. Heran, cemas, benci, kesal, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ini perpisahan, Rangiku. Akan menjadi lebih baik jika penangkapanku tadi berlangsung sedikit lama. MAAF..." ucap Gin dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Rangiku terpaku menatapnya. Ia ikuti tingkah Gin dengan pandangannya, mula-mula tanah yang dipijaki Gin retak, lalu tanah itu ikut naik keatas bersama Gin menghampiri menos. Mata rangiku berkaca. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, ia mendesah...

Mengapa...?

-END-

Aaa... akhirnya selesai!

Oh iya, salam kenal senpai! aku member baru di ffn ini ^^

Fanfic ku emang aneh, ancur, banyak salahnya, lebay, bla bla bla... tapi mau belajar nge-post, biar nantinya bisa buat fanfic sebagus punya senpai... ^^

Ichimaru Gin ! Yay ! aku ini fans beratnya Gin, walaupun Gin udah mati... jadi fanfic pertamaku ini tokoh utamanya Gin.

Makasih banyak buat senpai yang udah baca atau review *mbungkuk*

GBU~~~~ !


End file.
